Harvest Moon
by Tabi Caracu
Summary: Amu is just your average Witch, well, if normal is having to apprentice to a cat-boy Wizard who just HAPPENS to recruit you before your coming of age. He says he'll protect her, but how long can he before Easter gets their clutches on her?
1. Chapter 1 All Soul's Day

**Harvest Moon: All Soul's Day.**

_Try the Midnight Harvest Moon love potion, guaranteed to make even a Vampire fall in Love with a Werewolf~~ It's all natural brew will attract the two together be it two boys, two girls, or even Heterosexuals~~"_

Amu frowned at the television. "Why do they make it sound like heterosexuality is such a bad thing?"

"Amu-chi…? What are heter-"

"It's nothing Ami." Quickly Amu turned off the television. Hoping her little sister hadn't seen anything more…..or asking anymore unnecessary questions that will make Amu want to hit her head against a wall…

Just as she managed to make the screen go dark, her mother came in, waving her magic wand creating glittering silver and pink sparkles around her. "Amu~ my precious bad witch~ Are you ready for the party down at your friend Rima's~?" Her dark brown hair was pinned up in a French ponytail. Her purple cape fluttered around her in her antics.

Excitement bubbled in Amu's stomach and a big smile came to her face at the reminder of the excitement of the party. "Yes Mama."

That's when the man of the house came in and he was dressed in his wizard hat and purple and blue outfit. "Papa! What are you doing? You never wear your hat….or your robes for that matter!" The skinny man laughed and he spun around dramatically, showing off the official wizard garments, since he only wore them on special occasion.

"I just thought that since our precious little Amu is going out to a party~ I could escort-"

"I would love that Papa, but don't you think Ami needs you for tonight? She said she wanted to practice….her..um…"

"Ami wanted Papa to teach her more magic~" Ami squealed and pouted latching onto her father, her little blond pigtails bouncing up and down. Mr. Hinamori had no chance against the eyes that probed his soul. He spun her round and round telling her words to soothe her and how he would love to teach her more magic spells to the young witch.

Amu sighed and laughed a little embarrassed that her father babied Ami.

"Amu~" Her mother came up to her, but her smile was very genuine. "You look like a true witch~ I knew I was right to order that outfit for you~"

Her Mother conjured up a full body mirror just to prove the point. "You are soo beautiful."

Amu's outfit contained dark blues, greens, pinks, and gold's. Her mother began to go into an articulate description on how this outfit was chosen, but to put it simply, she wore gloves with slight points over the fingers, and her short's slightly loose. She wore a shirt with a slight collar. Her hat proudly sat on her head. A portion was bent and a jewel in the form of a clover was on the base.

Amu's mother continued in her ogling of the outfit when the doorbell rang.

"Ooohh~ We have company~!" Amu's mother cooed, the mirror disappearing, as she pranced towards the door to see who it is.

Were the Gods above getting a good kick ant her mother humiliating her? Amu listened to her mother at the door. "Oh well hello Tadase! Aren't you looking wonderful today!"

Things brightened a little. Now she could go to the party at Rima's! The pale, slightly transparent boy walked into the room. His faded color's fascinating to the eye.

"Hey Amu." He said with a smile, his eyes the color of the sky in a crimson sunset shown at her.

"Hey Tadase." A year ago Tadase used to be alive and well…A year ago he fell ill and he passed away, his soul left here to wander the earth, it's a little sad, but with someone like Tadase things never get boring.

"Let's not hang around like the dead!" Tadase said with a smile and concentrated a little to take hold of Amu's hand leading her away from the living room to the front door. If this had been in elementary school, Amu would have blushed up a storm…now it seems almost silly…Tadase always was just a friend

"By Mama! Papa!" Her parents said goodbye to her, Her mother jumping up and down, Amu's father visibly resisting from trying to exorcise Tadase. Amu smiled at the voice of her parents, ignoring her father.

"How are you today Tadase..?" Amu said. At that moment four little sprites popped up out of thin air and floated around. These little creatures were smaller than her hand. Amu wasn't quite sure how these little dream creatures could fly since they didn't have wings…at one point they had tried to explain but just trying to think about it again, made Amu's head want to explode.

"Yeah Tadase~ How are you~?" The pink one said and floated to his face. She wore a cheer-leading outfit, with a visor. She was bouncing up and down and all around. Amu quickly was becoming impatient as they walked.

The blue one, wearing an artist's outfit her hair hidden in the big beret she wore, flew beside my head and sighed, drawing in a tiny sketch book of hers. The green one was looking at all of the decorations around them that was to celebrate All Souls Day.

"Look Amu!" The gold one said, she wearing an Idol's outfit. "Everything is so sparkly, and pretty!" Her pink pigtails swished around as she looked about the neighborhood as they continued on their walk.

The neighborhood was covered in orange and white lights. Some people had skeletons in their yard, or offerings from All hallows eve to the ghosts. Children were laughing and playing in the yards, all sorts of creatures of this supernatural town playing under the Harvest moon, from ghouls to sirens.

"Come on guys calm down….this isn't your first All Souls Day." Amu smiled, playfully teasing her sprites.

The pink sprite puffed her cheeks. "But Miki isn't doing anything at all! I'm trying to pep her up!"

"That's where you're wrong Ran." Miki held up a quick sketch of the neighborhood. Ran flew over to it and stared at it. "Wooow! Sue! Dia! You gotta see this!" Wondering why Ran was making so much of a fuss, the other two sprites flew over to Ran to take a look see for themselves.

"Ohhh…It's so wonderful Desu!" Complimented Sue, her white cap she wore on her head bounced a little as she clapped her little hands together.

"It really is a work of art Miki!" Dia responded. They all began to talk more and Amu smiled, shaking her head at her troublesome familiars.

Another sprite appeared and he wore a purple cape and red and gold crown. "Kiseki your ruler has arrived!" The sprite announced.

Tadase laughed and also shook his head at his familiar. "I think all of the sprites are insane…don't you think so Amu?"

Amu giggled in response. "I think they were just born like that."

"Maybe so." Tadase walked through a telephone pole and he shuddered. "I don't think I'll ever get used to being a ghost. It's weird."

Amu looked at him in confusion. "How?"

"Well let's just say sleeping above your parents room isn't…exactly fun. Especially when…well if you sleep you accidentally sink through the floor..while they are-"

Amu could tell this wasn't a lovely memory so she stopped him. "You don't have to relive the moment Tadase."

Tadase then relaxed and smiled. "Thanks." He said softly. Quietly the the two listened on and Ran was making cheers up, and Sue was joining her. Dia was watching them. Kiseki kept trying to change it up to where everything was about him.

Finally everyone arrived at a huge mansion that belonged to Rima. The yard was decorated in the appropriate spooky manner it was promised, and fake fog misted up from the grass. A skeleton man was leaning against a tree in her yard, and he gave us a grin. "Go on in...if you dare." His voice was deep and manly. For some on reason his voice echoed when he spoke.

Amu smiled and went up to the door to knock. Before she could, the door opened to reveal a petite girl. Her long golden, wavy hair as usual reached below her waist. "Welcome Amu, Tadase. Would you like to come in? Everyone else is here."

Amu and Tadase walked into the house, where just about everyone from their school resided inside partying it out.

Out of nowhere Tadase and Amu were jumped by a boy one year their senior, and he grinned showing off his canines. "Where have you guys been! We had to start the party without you two! Being without our King or our Joker was no fun at all!" His brown spiky hair was soft against Amu's cheek and went through Tadase.

"Oops…sorry Tadase…forgot your body was MIA." Tadase grimaced, but then smiled getting that his friend was only kidding.

Amu laughed, and punched him playfully on the arm. "Kukai! Sorry we're late…my mom wouldn't stop fussing over what I was supposed to wear to the All Souls Day party!"

Kukai clicked his tongue. "If you're mother keeps spoiling you like that, you'll stay a kid forever…but then again…I don't think I would mind that!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? We're in MIDDLE SCHOOL already, next year I'll be in high school!" Amu countered and Kukai only chuckled.

"Because, dear Little witch. Once girls become adults the werewolves come out~" He took off Amu's hat real quick to ruffle her pink hair and placed it back on her head; just as fast as he arrived he was off.

Rima sighed, "I don't think he was referring to himself Amu. You know how his _werewolf _friends are…the perverts." Rima started smoothing out Amu's now slightly wrinkled clothing.

"Dogs should know better than to rub their smell on people who aren't theirs…" The girl muttered.

Tadase laughed hesitantly. "Is that in reality, or the family rivalry?"

"Both." Rima said bluntly. Amu laughed hesitantly.

Rima got up to Amu's hat and her gaze went to the bare nape of Amu's neck, the vein she was eying beating very rapidly and creating an intoxicating scent to Rima. Her fangs slipped out and she wined a little.

Amu pulled back in surprise and stared at her friend.

"Amu-bloodalla-latte is NOT on the menu Rima!" Amu warned and Rima pouted.

"I was only looking…" Rima said and then puffed her cheeks.

"What are you to doing…?" A kind, melodic voice asked. Amu turned to see that it was Nadeshiko.

Her long shimmering purple black hair went to the middle of her back with it tied up in a high ponytail flowers in the tie that held it back.

Rima looked Nadeshiko up and down from her kimono outfit, her bat wings poking out of the slits made especially for that purpose.

"Dressed like the succubus you are…" Rima mumbled, holding onto Amu's arm sending off death vibes.

Tadase sighed and shook his head. "We're simply having a nice…friendly conversation." Nadeshiko laughed a little and another person entered the scene. He was dressed in a sports outfit and his hair length went all the way to his waist.

"Hey Nagi!" Amu said and Rima gave the Incubus a hard glare. Nagihiko laughed a little and he pried Rima away from Amu and he kissed the blond's hand.

"Is the Vampress not getting her snack? Is that why you're so cranky?" Rima pulled her hand away, and there was a small blush on her cheeks. Nagi smiled playfully at her.

"No." was all she said and she walked away, as she did boys from every angle seemingly attached themselves to her.

Nagi sighed. If that attitude continued there would be no way he could get on her good sighed.

Nadeshiko placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright. There's no need to worry. Rima's just a little hungry." Nagi laughed. "She's always hungry."

Amu laughed and looked at all of the sprites dancing around to the music that was playing.

Amu looked around at a few people who weren't enjoying themselves. A pixie girl was yelling at a small golem boy that he had stained her new dress. Her bright red drills shining very brightly out of anger.

Amu sighed and smiled. _We can't have the party ruined just because of a little stain. Let's fix it shall we?_ With a twitch of Amu's fingers the stain began to fade and Amu came up to the girl. "Sorry to intrude, but what stain?"

The girl looked down her bright yellow and orange dress and gasped. "I know it was there before!" She felt the spot experimentally to see if it was a trick.

"Well, it's no longer there, so why don't we just-" It was then that Amu realized her sprites were missing. She looked up and there she was…

Ran, floated above Saaya with a cup filled with a red punch and Miki was shaking her head.

Su was off looking at the different types of sprites that were there at the party, a vacant expression on her face as she smiled.

Ran whistled as she continued to fly in a random pattern, then Daichi somehow popped up. Ran and he began to talk. They both began to laugh and Ran bumped into him, causing the cup to fall ...on top of Saaya.

A screech filled air; the entire house went silent… the red of the drink seeped into the orange and yellows of the outfit. Her aura erupted with blood lust and she tried to pinpoint someone to take her anger out on someone. Before anything could be done, her anger fell and locked on Amu. "YOU."

"M-Me?"

Saaya raised a hand and sparks flew from them. "I'll make you regret you EVER-"

Amu prepared herself to deflect the onslaught of magic, at the same time trying to think of a spell to get out of this mess, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Don't worry Amu-chi!" Was called out and a rubber duck shielded Amu, it turned into a snail and Amu looked it. _Wow…I knew Rima was rich but to ACTUALLY serve escargot…._

Amu's attention was then turned to the reality of the situation.

Yaya stood in front of her, dressed as a baby...as expected. Her paper thin, pink wings fluttered frantically, and she cooed some nonsense, and Saaya was placed inside giant a rubber beach ball.

"NO!" She screeched making Amu cover her ears.

Saaya looked at her clothes and clenched her fists. She stomped her foot and Yaya stuck her tongue out. "Using magic for bad is a no, no!" Yaya smiled and looked at Amu, her pigtails with big red bows bouncing up and down as she glomped the Witch.

"Glad you finally made it Amu-chi~ I thought you would NEVER make it here~"

Pepe flew over to us and nodded, then turned to the bratty pixie girl. "Saaya needs a timeout."

Kiseki was laughing and laughing. "Man, are we having a ball now!" Pepe laughed along with the sports fitting sprite.

Amu sighed and calmed her rapidly beating heart; Kukai came over to the two with more of the red drinks grinning. "Let's go to the dance floor before Saaya figures out, she can get out of the rubber ball with her own magic…the screech owl."

With that, they went over to the floor that was pumping with pop music, and colorful lights covered every inch of floor.

Amu began to dance along with the weird robot/ pop dance that Kukai was doing. Nagi slid through the crowd along with Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko smiled at Amu. "Are we welcome to Dance?" Nagi took Amu's hand. "And if we're not! We're going to anyway!" Amu laughed, Yaya pouted and Kukai ruffled her hair. "Come on! Let's dance!" Yaya jumped with glee and was about to before Kairi intervened. "I hope I'm not being an inconvenience by saying that I want to dance with her?"

Kukai grinned, chuckling and spread his hands wide offing Yaya to Kairi.

They both began to….somewhat dance to the upbeat music… if you could call Yaya jumping up and down rapidly and Kairi swaying awkwardly back a forth dancing…

Amu looked at everyone. The only people missing were the sprites, Rima, and Tadase.

Amu looked around at the plethora of kids and she spotted the translucent figure and she sighed. "Oi Tadase! Come on, Dance with us! We're not THAT embarrassing!"

Tadase laughed making his way over to the others; kinda easy for him since he can slide through people. Once he reached the group of friends he started to dance with everyone else…if not with a little bit of unease. _Wonder what's gotten into him…_

Everyone was having a good time when the music cut off and that caught the group of kid's attention.

Rima was standing on the stage with the DJ and she had a mic. "Thank you for coming everyone. I hope everyone had been having fun." Everyone cheered. Rima smiled a little; every now and then there were cries of 'we love you Rima!'

"Everyone also knows I invited mystery entertainment right?" Everyone cheered and Rima's smile grew more.

"Well. I invited….. Utau Hoshino!" She motioned behind her and lights lit up the dark stage, revealing a girl with blond hair in pigtails dressed in delvish clothes.

She beamed at everyone and took the microphone from Rima. "Is everyone here ready to have the best night of their life?"

Again everyone cheered. "Then let's get this party started!"

Rima got off the stage and a Violin began to play. It was extremely appropriate for the season. This particular tune made everyone excited; it continued and heightened everyone's enthusiasm.

Amu looked at the player, and he was dressed in a costume with cat ears, and a tail. His stomach was showing and he wore something similar to a cape…everything he wore was a different shade of blue….even his HAIR was blue.

Amu scoffed at his costume of choice, simple hex that anyone could have placed on them at the local magic shop, but Amu still couldn't keep her eyes off of him…there was something about him…

Then the signing began and then the along with the screams... Amu had to cover her ears yet again, just to keep herself from becoming deaf.

Kukai laughed. "Wow! It's like they are literally DYING for the devil queen!" Nagi chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Utau sang about how souls that were lost to us were found and regained hope on All Soul's Day.

Amu was having a good time, but something was a bit off, the song was a little TOO captivating. It was just a feeling, but when Amu looked around and saw a couple of sprites flying around. One dressed as a devil, the other a cat.

The Devil one was poking and prodding people, while the other was stuffing himself with fish at the buffet station….Amu sighed and shook her head. It IS All Souls Day…

They song enchanted everyone to their core, each note holding a precision that contained a longing to have the listener interpret the feeling that all spirits felt on All Souls Day.

Tadase was the one moved the most by the music. He looked calm, and Amu let herself smile, happy that her dear friend was peaceful for once. Just to give this little show more pizzazz, she lifted her finger and pictured spirals of fireworks around the singer, she said a few words in a dead language and they appeared as she had desired.

Everyone ooed and awed to the display of magic that was being produced; the violinist dressed as a neko looked straight at Amu. He grinned and continued to play for Utau.

She swayed, and motioned around her. Looking from person to person she could spot. The music pounding in the ears of everyone, but had a flow that poured out from the heart.

Soon the song was finished and the end echoed throughout the house, possible the entire neighborhood.

There were outcries for more and Utau smiled, and nodded. The band playing behind her started up another, better known song of hers, and the Violinist got off of the stage and put away his stringed instrument.

Kukai was grinning, and he looked at Amu. "You did those fireworks right? You're getting better! Soon you won't even need a spell!" He patted Amu on the back with praise, and the others were giving her complements.

"Th-thanks…" Amu mumbled, blushing at all of the attention. Suddenly she got dizzy and she wobbled a little; placing a hand on her head.

She could hear something not quite there….it was saying something…but what?

Amu jumped to feel a hand on her shoulder, but when she looked; it was only Nadeshiko. Her face was twisted in worry, but Amu smiled. "It's nothing Nadeshiko…. I think I'm going to get some air, that spell really took it out of me." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

It didn't really, but she wanted to get some fresh air AWAY from all the craziness to clear her head, when she got like this something bad always happened.

Amu was trying to weave through the kids, but it was almost impossible.

Rima came up out of nowhere and took her hand, leading her out of the dance floor to the patio, as she made her way Amu scraped her arm against a table and she winced. Rima tensed a little bit, but continued out.

"It's getting cold, don't stay out for too long." Her soft voice told Amu, and she meant it. The voice also held a kind of stain and Amu looked down at her arm to see that there were a couple of drops.

Rima's eyes became dark…. "Rima…." Amu put a hand on her should and Rima would only look at her arm. "Rima.." Amu repeated….

Still there was no answer. Amu sighed and began to shake her friend. "Rima….Rima….come on…"

This was extremely dangerous….Amu knew that… "Rima….come on…." Then Amu saw the fangs. There was a strong hold on Amu's arm then and Amu froze. This was bad.

"Rima. Calm down….when was the last time you fed?" Amu's voice shook ever so slightly.

This only happened once before…it was the first day of their first year in Middle school… Amu had been stupid enough to climb the highest tree to see the view…the branch broke and her hand got slashed really badly…and blood was just pouring out…

Rima had just appeared with the same look, took her hand and licked it all up, as well as sealing the wound…and since then Rima had acted weird towards her about her blood… The teacher had wanted to take Amu to the hospital, but Rima insisted that Amu was fine.

Suddenly Rima released Amu and looked at the ground ashamed. "I'm sorry Amu… Just a little…? I don't how much longer I'll last…Mama and Papa didn't bring and blood into the party for me to drink…"

She looked more intently down at the floor and she looked so hungry. "Just those two drops…that's all…"

Amu looked a little conflicted, but sighed. "Well it's not like it'll kill me.." Rima perked up and giggled.

"Thank you." She whispered and took Amu's arm carefully and she brought her lips to slight wound and licked and sucked a little…Amu giggled a little at the touch… It was weird to people said it hurt, when that wasn't true in the least, well then again; Amu hasn't been actually bitten.

As soon as that was done Rima released Amu's arm and touched her lips and swallowed a little bit, a blush tinting her cheeks. "You taste so yummy Amu…and your smell is intoxicating…" Amu laughed hesitantly.

"Well, I'm flattered…I think I'll get that fresh air now.."

"Be careful Amu…you never know what creatures will come out on All Soul's…" There was more than a hidden meaning in her words….it was also seemed like a warning…

"I'll be careful." Amu assured, and walked to the railing of the house…She looked at the clear sky. It was perfect day to fly. Amu sighed a little longingly at the sky almost wishing that she had brought her broom…

"So the little witch is also a snack for a vampire?" Amu turned around at the slight deep, yet melodic voice. Amu had to grab her hat, it almost fell off.

There he was, the Violinist with blue hair and cat ears…

"You watched that…?" Amu said and blushed, highly embarrassed.

"Of course I watched it; I had to, just in case she decided to take more than you were offering to her." He had a sly grin on face…. Almost as though he were _hoping _that Rima was going to do exactly that.

"Well I'm happy to know a complete stranger is looking out for me, if I don't get eaten, might as well get harassed!" Amu said defiantly and held her hand up ready to send out a spell that would REALLY turn him into a cat.

The mystery boy laughed. "It seems you have the wrong Idea. The name's Ikuto," As he gave a mock bow and he looked at Amu. "You are?"

Ikuto, as he called himself, began to step forward and Amu looked him up and down trying to assess the situation at hand. Slowly she put her hand down. "I-I'm Amu…Amu hi-"

"Hinamori." Ikuto interrupted, grinning wider, "I saw the guest list." Amu clenched her hands into fists, but tried to stay civil.

"So…_Ikuto _what brings you out here in the crisp air? Won't it make you melt since you're _obviously _on fire today?"

The cat eared boy swished his tail and shrugged. "It looked like the thing to do, Chibi-chan."

Amu gaped at him. Was he TRYING to provoke her?

"WELL, if that's it, then I think I'll be leaving." Amu began to move. She wanted to go back to her friends and relay what had just happened to her.

Suddenly her arm was took and She looked to see Ikuto was stopping her from leaving his blue eyes lit with a determination...WAIT hold the broomstick!

If Amu didn't know any better, she almost thought he looked protective.

"What the-! Let me go before I turn you into something-"

Ikuto put a hand over her mouth and shushed her. There were crashes and screams coming from inside the house.

"Now what's going on…?" Ikuto wondered out loud.

Still they didn't move and that's when the glass door opened to reveal Tadase….how did he open the door? "Amu! You have to get out of here…it's-it's HUMANS they….they are trying…"

Ikuto laughed. "Humans huh? I'll take care of them." Tadase raised his gaze at Ikuto, and it almost seemed that Tadase recognize him, but soon the look was gone.

Amu got back to the subject at hand, her eyes widened. "But you can't possibly-"

But it was too late; Ikuto was already in the house. Amu followed and indeed there were humans…at least seventeen of them grabbing her classmates and trying to destroy the house.

Amu immediately began to look for her friends and was relieved to see that they all were putting up a good fight with them.

Amu tripped and tied a couple humans and she smiled. These barbarians didn't stand a chance against them…

Amu was then grabbed by an unseen human and his breath stank of alcohol, and a fairy drink…

He was lanky and had a five O'clock shadow. He grinned lazily, and his teeth were black and yellow…a couple of them were missing..

"Looks like we got a witch here-" The man didn't even finish his sentence before he was slammed into the wall. Ikuto looked menacing. A hand held the Human's throat and partially blocked the airway.

"Tell me, how did you enter our town? You know the law. No humans allowed. What brings you here?"

Apparently the man was taking too long to answer so he was slammed against the wall again. "I'll give you to the count of five, before I decide to turn you into a slug, to answer my question. One."

The man struggled, but it was useless against Ikuto's tight, strong hold. "Two."

Some of the guys buddies came up behind Ikuto, but Amu was at the ready with a spell that caught their pants on fire, and they quickly ran off.

"Three."

The man held a frightened look in his eye, and looked around for an escape.

"Four. Do I really have to say the next number?"

Quickly the man began to tell him about the hole in the barrier, and how the cloaked themselves with fairy drinks.

Ikuto dropped him abrubtly and scoffed. "Our police are getting more and more useless." Ikuto sighed and released the man, but quickly a cage appeared around him. "I think you deserve to die, but the law simply says humans are to be taken to the high council for their decision. Should I do so?" Ikuto inquired, but something strange began to change in the man…the skin seemed to morph and shrink into a black sprite looking…thing.

"Ah, I see now… a Dark Sprite." Ikuto muttered something and the cage began to glow with a bluish, purple light. Even though the "Dark sprite" tried to escape, it couldn't, for it was repelled back.

It began to speak in a language that was unknown to Amu, a series of gurgles and screeches'.

Amu visibly flinched just hearing the language. She wasn't EXACTLY sure what the poor creature was saying... but it was almost a mourning sound. Just simply out of pity Amu reached out to touch the poor thing in order to comfort it.

Ikuto quickly stopped her; taking her hand Ikuto gave her a warning glace. "Careful Amu. These dark Sprites are something you don't EVER touch. They aren't dangerous…but on All Souls Day they become…stronger." He let go of her hand.

Ran flew up beside Amu a little shaken. "Cat boy's right Amu…Dark Sprites aren't very peppy in the least. Unlike us regular sprites~ she danced around a little, creating her pompoms in thin air and did a little cheer about pep of the spirit. (Something like pump pump pump it up except "pep pep pep it up! Pep your dreams own spirit up!")

Amu laughed a little hesitantly. "Ran I think we get it."

"But you don't." Miki said, and flew up beside Amu. Su came next. "Dark Sprites are bad Amu…"

Dia shook her head. "Us sprites nourish and support dreams…Dark sprites destroy them creating nightmares and cause mischief."

Amu then realized her almost huge mistake, and turned to thank Ikuto for stopping her, but when she did; the only thing there was thin air.

"Wha…?"

Even Tadase didn't see him leave and he turned in a complete circle. "He just….vanished." Kiseki popped out of nowhere purple sparkles in his wake. "How could that heathen of gotten away so quickly?"

Miki cocked her head, "Do you even know the meaning of that word?"

Kiseki turned a shade of red out of anger and he clenched his tiny fist. "Of course I know what it means!"

Ran giggled, "Then tell us what it means all might king of ours!"

Su nodded and smiled. "Yes, yes please do desu!"

Kiseki was taken aback and he began to stutter, "Well, well it- of course it means-"

Daichi laughed. "You SO don't know what it is!"

Again Kiseki turned a shade of red, then purple. "Give him a rest Daichi, he's had a long day." Temari came up and soon enough, as the scene settled down more Amu's other friends came up and got together their senses.

Nagi shook his head. "What the heck was that…?" Amu shrugged. "I thought they were humans…" Nagi continued, "But suddenly they turned into these creatures that looked like our spites, but they didn't seem the same. They were….Darker, black."

"According to the man who calls himself Ikuto," Tadase answered, "These are called Dark Sprites."

The ghost boy gestured over to the charmed cage and the black mass and as though on cue, rounds of attempts to get out were made…in vain.

Amu sighed. "I don't know what to do with it." Kukai grimaced as he looked at it.

"That looks….interesting." He decided on the word. He nodded and grinned. "Well, better get it out of the house." Amu nodded and whispered another spell, and sliver sparks surrounded the cage, lifting up into the air, making it float.

"I think I'm going to go home guys." Amu said. "My parents might be getting worried."

Yaya pouted and hugged on Amu begging her not to go, Pepe doing the same to Amu's sprites.

"Yaya!" Amu said peeling her friend off of her. "I know you don't want me to, but if you hug on me like that I might die from you crushing me!"

Kairi helped Amu, and he shook his head. "You need to act more maturely Yaya…" His hand squeezed her shoulder lightly, and then he let go.

Yaya blushed and shook her head. "Nononononononoooo Yaya doesn't WANT to be mature! Yaya wants to be a baby forever!"

Amu laughed, and everyone else did as she and Pepe threw their tantrum together.

Nadeshiko nodded to Amu. "You go home now; I think everything here is under control."

"Thanks." With that Amu began to leave. The house was a complete mess, and the cage floated after Amu, as was the nature of the spell casted on it. For the most part, the creature was silent, but Amu couldn't help but wonder what it was saying as it made the gurgling sounds.

The moon was high up in the sky and Amu sighed. She would've done anything just to get to fly tonight…

There was movement in the shadows, and Amu froze. "Wh-whose there?"

There was no answer, but there was movement. Amu shivered a little, and Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, were huddled together looking around for the threat.

Since nothing was coming out, Amu shrugged and continued on; deciding to take a path through the park.

There was a sound…like a pull or a call…Amu looked at the path she normally would've taken, but something inside her told her that she shouldn't…she headed towards where the pull took her. Soon she saw Ikuto, standing at a Gazebo. His eyes closed and him moving as he played.

That's when she really heard the song.

It was mournful and held deep emotion. It was something that struck the air with suddenness but when the air left the air it was almost soft…but when she listened to it more it seemed to miss something to it….as it picked up pace it sounded almost of jealousy, as though it wanted to be happy but was unable. This song was something that could bring tears to your eyes, and when it ended Amu really was close tears.

Ikuto looked up from his instrument and sighed, smirking the tiniest bit. "I knew you would come." He began to put away his instrument and his ears twitched a little, as though he heard something which made Amu curious, but she didn't ask.

"How did you know I would come?

He grinned. "There was a summoning spell in the tune."

"You _summoned _me?" Amu was taken aback. "You…. Idiotic, egotistical, cat!"

Ikuto began to stride towards Amu. "You forgot to mention sly, and handsome."

"Handsome, if you mean by. 'I use my looks to unsuspecting girls' and the way you use your slyness looks like you're going to rape someone!" Amu was backing up as he came forward, and Ikuto chuckled.

Obviously, having more cat-like features than the hex of cat ears and a tail. Speaking of the tail, it swished behind the Blue-haired boy playfully.

Amu looked at the tail, as if on cue it lifted up and caressed her chin lightly. It tickled and she moved it out if her face, a hint of a smile pulling on her lip.

Ikuto chuckled and bent down to her level.

"You're very interesting Amu…a witch who can mutter spells and yet use them effortlessly. With the right training…by the right person, you could use spells, by only using your inner thought."

Ikuto was uncomfortably close to Amu's face, and a blush crept across her cheeks. "I-I'm perfectly fine mentoring under my parents…"

"You sure? I'm almost positive your parents have to use magical aids for spells right? Even if they don't use words."

Amu began to stutter. "Th-that has NOTHING to do with you!" Ikuto chuckled and kissed her nose. "You should think about my offer."

Just like that he was off. Amu didn't notice him subtly snap his finger and the cage disappeared from sight.

Amu touched her nose, her face aflame with embarrassment. "HEY! Don't just leave!"

But it was too late, he was already gone. "WH-where…?" Amu frantically looked around, but found no trace of the cat boy. Then she tried to sense where he had gone, by relaxing and spreading out her aura, but still found no trace.

She noticed the cage was gone and she looked around and looked for the magic connection, but there wasn't a sign of it anywhere...

"Urgh…..stupid cat…" Amu shook her head, and some of her pink locks got in her face, so she moved them out of the way.

"I can't believe I actually thought he was going to kiss me…"

Ran came out of wherever she was hiding and giggled. "He almost KISSED you Amu! Keep it! Keep it up!"

Miki shook her head. "He did kiss her…just on the nose."

Su came up to and giggled her little heart out. "It was sooo cuute desu~"

Dia nodded her approval. Amu only blushed. "Come on guys, we better get home…"

Along the way, Amu just couldn't get this bad feeling out of her bones…like someone was following them. Suddenly a car pulled up beside Amu, it was long and black and Amu tried to look inside it, as she walked but the windows were so tinted that Amu couldn't see inside the car.

It slowed as it approached her, but Amu continued, and the car followed her, matching her pace. Amu looked at the car a little frightened.

"Ran…Miki…Su….Dia…please tell me you see the car I am seeing."

"Plain as day Amu." Miki said and she shook her head. "Probably some weirdo."

"Then what do I do?" Amu squeaked. Slowly the window lowered and there was a little boy sitting in the seat. He looked her up and down, with a nod with his head the car drove away. "What…?"

Ran shrugged, and just as Amu was about to go. Just about a thousand of Dark sprites appeared and Amu shrieked.

They all came closer, murmuring things unintelligible. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were huddled together shaking and Amu tried to conjure a shield. The Dark sprites shattered it and Amu screamed again….she screamed for help…from anyone….

One of the sprites managed to touch her, and Amu felt cold. Almost numb of all feelings a voice in her head whispered. _You're dream is useless it won't come true. Just give in…give in…_

Amu struggled to counter the seductive voice, and she tried to break free.

_Dreams never come true. They're useless. Do not fight. Feel what we felt when we tried to fulfill our dreams…disappointment…fear…emptiness…_

There was a tone of a violin…then a flash of blue light… Amu heard the screech of the Sprite. Slowly she blinked, the warmness of her body filling her again. Amu looked around, trying to see who stopped the voice. All she could see was a figure with cat ears and a tail…

The dark sprites saw him as well and went to attack Amu's savior, but another tune sounded creating a strong wind, blasting them back by a good fifty feet.

Soon they all came back at full force, trying to touch him, wailing in the horrid language that Amu now knew to be of sadness, and dread for their lost dreams…

Practically all of the dark sprites banded together, to create a ginormas blob, and with an 'arm' it swiped at….Ikuto?

Ikuto sighed, and shook his head. He put his bow to his stringed instrument played a tune with his violin creating a bolt of energy that captured a portion of the sprites.

Just of enough of the sprites were captured, for the mass to collapse. Ikuto put his bow to his instrument again, and on cue the others scattered running for their lives and Ikuto smirked.

He put away his violin carefully shaking his head. "Tonight is always so damn busy…"

He snapped his finger and the orb of dark blue light imploded with blue sparks. "Wh-what-?"

When Ikuto looked at Amu, her voice was caught in her throat. Ikuto smirked, "Why does it concern you…?"

Amu shivered and began to back away. "I-I-I-I-I just wanna know what happened to the sprites…I mean if you killed them-?"

"What would you do if I did?" The cat boy said, and put his hands in his pockets walking towards her.

"I-I…." Ikuto got close to Amu and he grinned. "Would you see me as the bad guy…?"

"Dark sprites are still peoples dreams even if they've lost hope so-"

"They aren't, they are the fragments of nightmares. They aren't living."

Amu stopped backing away, her eyes going wide. "What…?"

Ikuto chuckled. "People who have nothing to do with this situation shouldn't meddle. My boss is already going to get on my case." He stretched and Yoru came up and made a chuckled..or hissing sound. "YEAH, don't get involved."

Ikuto looked lazily at Amu. "If you want to know more about it, come here tomorrow, but know this: If you come that means you become my apprentice and you join this job I'm in."

He patted her head, and then ruffled her hair…when had she lost her hat…? Ikuto began to walk. With a pause he turned to look at her over his shoulder. "If I were you, I would come; you might just learn something for a change."

With that, he was gone.

Well isn't this just grand? Amu had twenty-four hours to decide if she wanted to be an apprentice, AND determine her future carrier!

Amu clenched her fists at her side and yelled up at the sky. "Why does this have to happen to me!"

**Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes…please inform me if and where they are so I can fix them….thank you –collapses- I hope you all enjoyed...now to move on and type up the next chapter...I have no idea if it's going to be as long as this one...  
><strong>

**What do you think so far? Remember: Read Review and Rainbows need Rain….until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2 Humpty Dumpty

**Humpty Dumpty **

Ikuto smirked, hearing Amu yell to the high heavens; probably hoping Merlin would hear her cry.

"Just you wait little Amu…you'll soon realize exactly why exactly this is happening to you."

He relaxed himself and pictured his regular black attire, and his body became warm, and before it became unbearably hot he extinguished the fire that was around him. The aftershocks caused him to feel a little uncomfortable so he conjured a mirror to make sure he had changed clothes properly.

Indeed he had, now he wore a black dress shirt with a silver cross on collar and his neck on a choker. He kept his cat ears, and tail since he liked them, his dark color pants hugged his leg's yet was still comfortably loose on him.

"So what are we gonna do, Nya?" Yoru quibbled as he flew beside Ikuto who was walking away from the scene.

"We're going back to report what happened tonight, after we finish out job."

"Are we gonna tell Tsukasa about Amu…?"

Your felt the tension visibly build inside his charge, but he cocked his little head and 'nyaed' at Ikuto in a questioning tone.

Ikuto took a deep breath trying NOT to hurt Yoru for asking the question that would cost anyone their head.

"That man would only meddle in my business, and try to convince me not to…"

Yoru sighed, and he licked his huge paw to clean his head. In his raspy voice he replied "He's a lunatic….he wants you to focus on training to be the Big chief Nya, not be who you are Nya."

Ikuto scoffed. "I would NEVER want to be chief of our coven. If it weren't for the fact he has something I need I would've high tailed and left."

Yoru snickered. "What if the pink girl says no, then?"

Ikuto shook his head and looked up at the Harvest moon. "No…I don't think she will. There are too many questions running through her mind. If what I saw in her was right; she'd want the answers."

Yoru sighed and closed his eyes. "I sure hope you're right, Nya. I'm bored without playmates, Nya."

Ikuto chuckled and flicked his Sprite on the nose. "Come on. Let's get to work Yoru."

They travled through the city and captured the Dark sprites, that always roamed the streets. On All Souls Day, these little things were more in numbers; and definitely even more dangerous on this night…his work would be cut out for him by the time Midnight came around.

Amu looked around for her hat and picked it up, in a rush.

"Stupid…stupid cat…." Amu muttered to herself, she placed her hat back on her head with a huff.

Miki watched this and she looked curious. "Amu….are you going to take Ikuto up on the offer? This could be such a good advantage for you!"

Amu looked at Miki out of the corner of her eye. "Why would I do that?"

Ran got in front of Amu's face. "Because! You need to have strong magic! Being more sound and secure in it…and you can be whoever you wanna be!"

Dia smiled and nodded with Ran. Su looked at all of them and she giggled. "Amu…you do have time…why don't you ask your parents?"

Amu whipped around and she just looked appalled. "If I even SUGGESTED something like that to my parents they just might explode from… I don't know….magic suppression from trying not to kill me!"

Ran waved that notion off. "Nah! They would never do that to their darling daughter!"

That was when the subject dropped, an awkward silence filling the air and Ran shakily laughed. "Well….let's HOPE they don't melt you with magic…"

"Not. Helping." Amu muttered and they continued on their sluggish march home.

When they finally reached home Amu's mother was waiting with a worried expression. The moment Amu was in her mother's line of sight, she was tackled to the ground. "Amu-chaaaan! I was so worried! When I heard about those humans…and then those Dark Sprites, I was thought you had been hurt!"

Her mother rubbed her cheek against Amu's successfully suffocating Amu. Touching every inch of her to make sure she was okay.

"Mom….I…can't…can't…BREATHE."

Her mother let go of her that instant and rubbed the back of her head, through her hat. "Sorry Amu…"

Amu looked at her mother and smiled. Now was the perfect chance….All she had to do was ask her mother if it was alright to become an apprentice. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.

Amu felt distressed and she just hugged her mother, and buried her face in her mother's chest.

"Oh!" She cried. "What's the matter Amu…?" She crooned and rubbed her back.

The young girl shook her head, muffling out an answer that wasn't exactly translateable, but since Midori WAS Amu's mother, she understood.

Her mother sighed, smiling warmly at her big bad witch. "Come inside and I'll tuck you in bed.."

Amu nodded and there was a sniffle. She moved away from her mother rubbing her eyes. Midori giggled and shook her head."Let's just Holowerv there." With a wave of her wand, the feeling of becoming something similar to water vapor, transpired through Amu. This weightless feeling relaxed the stressed witchling and she sighed contented, smiling at such a wonder feeling. All too soon they were at her room.

Its pinks and blue's greens and golds all around them. Amu's mother tugged the blankets free from under the bed and looked at Amu. "Whatever troubles you, can be easily cured with sleep."

Amu then realized how very her heavy eye's had become. Almost like butter she slid into bed easily.

Amu's mother looked down at her with loving eyes and kissed her forehead.

"May you have pleasant dreams,

A growing heart,

That in the morning, you have a start,

Your troubles gone,

And soon be blessed

So I and you will go on quests."

Amu smiled at the nursery rhyme her mother told her, she held tightly on the blankets and turned on her side facing her mother. "Night Mama…" she whispered, closing her eyes

Her mother smiled moving her hair out of her face. "Night, My bad witch." With another kiss to the forehead, her mother left her room turning off the light, plunging the room into darknes Amu already asleep before the door even closed.

She sighed and went to her room and there was her husband waiting for her anxiously. "Was she okay, Midori?"

He asked, standing up. His robes were gone; replaced by his night clothes. "She's fine, Tsumugu."

Tsumugu sighed in relief and he flopped himself on his back looking at the ceiling. Midori smiled and went over to her husband and placed his head in her lap.

"Do you think…since it IS Amu's 15th All Souls Day…do you think…she's ready to find a mentor…?"

Tsumugu jolted upright. "No! Never! I don't want my Amu away from her family!"

Midori giggled at her husband's antics. "Calm down…but you do realize we would just coddle her….she would never learn proper magic with us…she needs a strong and trust worthy mentor. We both know how much potential she has."

Tsumugu sighed and shook his head. "I know…maybe…we can wait a little but longer…? Amu's so young..."

Midori sighed and smiled. "No…we have to allow her to grow as a witch."

Tsumugu shook his head. "But it can wait at least another year can't it…? What about her middle school?"

Midori flicked her husband on the nose, receiving a yelp. "You know their policy is that if Witchlings don't have a mentor, they go to school. Now Go To Sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."

With a sigh Tsumugu nodded and he got under the cover in order to sleep. "I just don't want to let her go…" His winy tone made him sound child like, as he clutched at the sheets.

Midori smiled and kiss her husband on the lips gently and caring. "I know big papa…." She waved her wand again and was in her night clothes.

"Let's get to sleep now." She reached over to her orange glowing lamp, and shut it off plunging the room in the dark. Soon the entire house was silent, but with the soft snores or breathings of its residence.

All was not restful though…for Amu was dreaming.

_All was dark; its dampness was very similar to a dungeon cell she had read about in one of her books of tales, or in her lessons in history. A chill went up her spine and she shivered, turning around to see that there was still the darkness. _

_Fear filled her slowly, but she swallowed it; walking away from where she was originally standing and tried to find some light so that she could at least see where he was going. _

_She looked and looked, but there was nothing panic was slowly settling itself in the pit of her stomach. Along the lines she began to run, she tripped a few times but picked herself up. Dread filled her and her eyes burned with unshed tears. _

_Suddenly there was music playing, but it was from all sorts of directions. The stringed instrument was playing a tune filled with hurt and pain; it hurt Amu's ears so she covered them to mask them from the horrid sound. _

_With a flash there was nothing. No sound. Amu stood up and looked around. Still darkness._

_She frantically roamed around searching for a way out...ANYTHING...but there was still the darkness. Always this inky black...She fell to her knee's and bowed her head completely giving up...there was no escape..._

_Suddenly she couldn't breathe and was swept away. It was like she was weightless, she couldn't find her footing. She struggled panicking flailing her arms around trying to find a hold so she could anchor herself._

_Finally she landed._

_ She could breathe again, gasping for breath and holding her throat. _

_A bluish gold light encircled her. Suddenly she felt safe, comfort enveloping every inch of her being. Amu curled in a ball since she was already on her bottom. A shadow stepped forward, just on the edge of her ring of light. _

_A wispy voice spoke, it neither male nor female. "In darkness, light is swallowed." For an example this figure conjured a ball of pure white light and sent it to the never-ending darkness where it faded._

_"It will tempt you to hope; then smother it. Life will sweep you away to drown you." _

_The weightlessness began again, but Amu was unaffected, as yet another ball of light was created, and fizzled out in an unseen current._

_"Magic," The shadow continued, "it's the source of light as well as darkness. Both are anchors. Light can heal. Darkness will harm. With the right...or wrong guidance, the Magic will choose you."_

_Amu watched in fascination as this being told her these wise things. "Now open your eyes, choose your path; when one steps out of ones boundaries. A journey begins. When a journey begins. You're destiny is neigh."_

_Everything rippled, and Amu stood up. Winds pushed her back and forth whipping her hair in her eyes, blinding her partially. "Wait!" She called, but her voice was stolen._

"Wait!" She reached out to her wall as she shot out of her bed. The only thing she saw was the mirror across from her was the mirror image of herself with a REALLY bad case of bed hair. Outside her window the birds chirped, gossiping about different things.

With a moan Amu flopped on her back. Things just _couldn't _get any worse…could they?

Amu detangled herself from her cocoon of light pink blankets and sat up getting out of bed.

She jumped a little bit when her feet touched the cold floor.

She muttered a summoning spell as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, not bothering on controlling on how much magic she had placed in the spell, and her clothes flew right to her...well…. They threw themselves at her with such a velocity it threw her back on the bed with and 'umph'

"Well...things just got worse." Amu muttered.

Amu had a battle with struggling off her pajamas and pulling on her clothing.

Amu went to her mirror and looked herself over.

The T-shirt she wore had an old fashioned wand on it and said. "Good Witch Gone Bad"

Her shorts went down to the middle of her thigh and today her bangs were held up with purple moon clips.

Just for kicks she reached for her strawberry scented lip gloss and coated a light layer on her lips.

Now that she looked presentable for the day she walked down the stairs to have breakfast.

"Amu~ you're awake!" Her Mother cooed as she prepped the stove with the fixings for pancakes and bacon.

"Morning to you too Mama." Amu sleepily stated and stretched.

"Seems like only yesterday you were sleeping till noon...Being so young...without a care in the world!"

Amu smiled and shook her head. "I'm_ fifth-teen _Mom, the age where...you know. My actual magic training begins...at least. Until I'm given the A-Okay…" Amu looked at the pale yellow almost white tiles were, babbling like a hungry baboon.

Her mother gave a solemn sigh and vacant expression, with a shake of her head the warm smile returned. "So Amu...did you dream last night?"

Amu blinked. Her mother very rarely turned to that kind of conversation...but this was something she wanted to share so why not?

"It was… a strange dream ...I guess you could call it somewhere in between a nightmare and a dream."

Her mother nodded as she stirred the pancake mix. "Go on."

Amu furrowed her brow and looked beyond her mother and recalled the dream that had occurred. Patiently her mother waited for the tale to end, and the more Amu told her, the stiffer she became.

"Is there some sort of meaning to this dream Mama?" Amu inquired as she helped Midori with the pancakes.

"Yes Amu...you had...a very special dream." Midori sighed and got out her wand whispering an incantation telling the utensils how to make the pancakes.

A few sort seconds later the spell did its work and Midori went over to the dining room; the gold paint making a serene atmosphere. Eight chairs sat around the table.

"Sit down dear." Amu followed and did as she was told. It was a little confusing, but whatever her mom had to say must've been important.

Her mother set her elbows on the table and strung her hands together placing her hands on them.

"The dream you had...in our Coven we call it the 'Guide'. The Vampires call this being 'Mother' some alchemist call it the 'The Truth' the Humans outside this dimension refer to it as 'God, Allah' In some of their cultures the being is split into many persons.

"I'm not very sure what everyone has called it...but on our subject: for witches, and wizards, the Guide comes to them to give advice. In your case Amu, this is your coming of age vision, and Amu...when you come of age it means you can find yourself a mentor to train you in magic."

Amu watched her mother as she spoke. Disbelief colored Amu's face, and the best comparison would be that similar to a cod fish.

Midori giggled. "Darling if you keep your mouth open like that the houseflies will try to make their home in there."

Immediately Amu shut her mouth. How could she tell her mother she already had an offer on being an apprentice…? Her own mother, had just told her that she could go find an apprentice without having a conniption!

Apparently her mother observed her emotions. "Amu…would you like to tell me something?"

It was going to be now or never….well, maybe not NEVER but her mother would put it off until Amu was ready to tell her... even if technically she already had the okay, but there was still a chance she could say 'no'…

_When one steps out of ones boundaries, a journey begins, when a journey begins: Your destiny is neigh._

That's what the Guide had told her…so maybe…just maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to tell her own mother about the offer.

Amu looked into her mother's calm eyes. She was waiting…Amu chewed on her lips for a few minutes.

"Last night…" Amu whispered. "I was given an offer to be an apprentice…before I came home…after the party." She coward a little bit, waiting for an explosion, but none came.

"I see." It was neutral. "How much time do you have till you have to give an answer?"

Amu winced at the emotionless tone. "Tonight…" Amu confessed, training her eyes on the table.

Her mother stood up and went to Amu's side of the table and wrapped her in a hug. Amu felt warm tears on her shoulder.

"Then go…. Neither your father nor I even sensed your coming of age being near….if this wizard offered to be your mentor before your vision, then that PROVES he's worthy to be your mentor without a doubt. I'm so very, very proud."

How is this possible? Her own mother…hugging and crying tears of joy about something like this…it's insane!

Slowly Amu hugged her mother back, the fear that she had not even realized she HAD enveloping her. "But Mama…you don't even KNOW this person….how…why.."

"Shhh…" Midori crooned. "It'll be alright….the point of a mentor is that you place your full trust in him or her to protect and teach you…"

Midori pulled away from the hug and brushed her fingers on Amu's cheek. "It took me two years to find a mentor…you have a real chance to learn magic so much sooner than me."

Amu shook her head. "You can teach me magic..you never use words, and the strength-"

"Amu." Her mother chided. "You know as well as I do that I would just spoon feed you everything; as well as your father. That's why the council made this system. So that Witches and Wizards could learn to the best of their ability. It's not a flawless system…but it does have its advantages that being 'homeschooled' doesn't."

As her mother spoke more and more, Amu felt her fear dwindling away….she felt her mother's approval…she approved that it was alright for her to go.

Ikuto walked through the main hall of the meeting house for his coven. He looked at the pictures of all the different forms of this grand city.

The steps he made echoed throughout the hall and he almost smiled, but it turned into a smirk. Maybe he wouldn't have to give a report to Tsukasa after all.

"Ikuto~" A shiver went down his spine at his former mentors voice.

"Yes…Tsukasa?" He turned to the blond man with the kind looking eyes.

"I was wondering…you're what? Eighteen? You're old enough now to find yourself an apprentice."

Tsukasa made his way over to Ikuto, whose hands were promptly in fists in his pockets. "Sixteen…maybe Seventeen if I'm lucky." Ikuto coolly stated. "If it weren't for that de-aging draught I was slipped on my last night of being your apprentice I would be older." Malice was strung in his voice, as he spoke but he kept his tone calm and looked straight at the man he once trusted with his life fully.

The memoery wasn't exactly pleasant. He was in a ballroom, everyone who he was either friends with or related to were there to celebrate him finishing his apprenticeship.

Tsukasa had given him a goblet filled with shimmering blue liquid with a kind of thick consistency. Little did he know this familiar drink he had come accustomed to was a simple illusion of a de-aging draught that caused his body toas it were…turn back the clock.

It was lethal in large doses, so you couldn't remain young forever, but you could lengthen your life by a maximum of ten or so years.

This particular draught had turned his clock back by about three years. Everyone in the auditorium gawked at him, but Tsukasa still had that smile on his face…

In the present time, Tsukasa gave a hesitant laugh. "I just didn't want to see you grow up so fast…I told you…the council kept your original age… well your _technical _age on paper." He counted on his fingers silently. "…you're twenty! See! Much better than the eighteen I thought you were!"

Ikuto took a deep breath in and slowly let it out with a hiss. "That's not the _point. _The only reason why I'm here is to retrieve the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key." Ikuto avoided that conversation as much as someone in Europe would the plague.

Tsukasa stopped and he smiled. One of those that on the surface looked like it was, but Ikuto knew better. Tsukasa always had something up his sleeve.

"That must mean Ikuto that you have indeed have found an apprentice."

Ikuto couldn't help but smirk. "Her vision was going to come that night. I knew I had to take that once in a lifetime opportunity. She has great power in her. It can help our cause."

Tsukasa laughed. "There's no need to convince me! If you chose her then I know I can trust your judgment."

Ikuto felt a warmness encase his heart. He would never admit it, but he was glad to have his former mentor approve… even if he was slightly manipulative.

"Are they still there?"

Tsukasa smiled and nodded. "They always are."

Ikuto turned on his heal and walked down the hallway.

Yoru whined about how stupid Tsukasa was being, and Ikuto tuned him out; his mind on other things.

When he reached the door he was looking for he stopped. The door was labeled "Kokoro no Tamago"

_The egg of the heart _Ikuto thought of these words translated meaning. This door had no door knob and protective wards resonated from it.

No one could get through without the password. Not if they valued their life.

"Joker." Ikuto said. Almost immediately the door swayed open with a whoosh and Ikuto stepped forward.

"Stay." Ikuto ordered Yoru.

"But why, Nya? I've always been allowed in there before, Nya. "

Ikuto gave Yoru a hard look. "And the last time you went in there you tried to open a shelf that nearly fried your ears off."

Yoru jumped and shivered at the memory.

"Fine, nya..."

Ikuto smiled at his Sprite and made his way inside the dim lit room.

The room was filled with shelves, dust wafted throughout the room and beams of light shined through the windows.

Each labeled with the name of each person in the coven, within the shelf a different pair of items were there. These items created a bond only a mentor and apprentice can have. It ensures the mentor will teach, as well as protect their apprentice.

"As is the way from generation to generation..." Ikuto muttered as he recited what Tsukasa ingrained in his mind.

Still he walked, sending out his energy so that the correct shelf would open when he neared it.

Just like he knew it would, one specific shelf opened, and the label on it read "Tsukasa and Ikuto"

Ikuto reached inside it and gently held the crystal key and lock. The heart crystals making a clover shape on both, he blew off the dust that had gathered on them both and took away from the true beauty of these pieces.

"Just a few short hours more..." Ikuto softly muttered.

As he walked away from the self Tsukasa's name began to fade.

Amu watched her mother and father bustle around the house almost as though their heads had been taken off.

Midori had insisted that they have a wonderful 'last day', but Amu knew the moment that thought was set in her head that the day was going to be hectic.

Amu slumped more in her chair that was in front of her desk and looked at her phone which was full of IM's from her friends on a chat room they made they had called 'The Guardians.'

Amulet Fortune: **Hey everyone...guess what? I'm going to be an apprentice starting tonight!**

Amu waited, the anticipation rising inside her as she saw her friends were typing a response.

Clown Drop: **Wait...when did that happen? Not that I'm not happy for you.**

Yamato Maihime: **Congrats! -pats on back- hope you enjoy yourself. ^^**

Sky Jack: **Way to go lil witch! **

Beat Jumper: **That's awesome!**

Amu smiled at her positive sounding friends. She was worried that they would freak out or something...

Amulet Fortune: **Thanks for all of your support...I'm just really worried. I just met my mentor last night and I have no clue what kind of person he is.**

Yamato Maihime: **Well you can only hope for the best. Things will turn out for the greater good.**

Sky Jack: **Just keep your chin up! You'll kick all the other apprentices Asses!**

Clown Drop: **Even though Sky Jack said a terrible word I'll have to agree with him. Don't worry about it so much**.

Beat Jumper: **Like everyone else says, it'll be fine!**

"Amu-chaaan~ would you come into the living room~?" Her mother poked her head in the room Amu was currently engrossed in her phone.

"Yeah Mama, I'll be there in a sec..." She quickly typed her goodbye to her friends, and logged off.

Amu shoved her phone in her pocket and she went to the dining room, she wondered what her mother was planning...when she reached her destination the entire dining table was covered in different kinds of food.

"We wanted to make it special...so, we decided to make you a feast that will last the entire day!"

Amu felt a bubble in her throat and it turned in to laughter. She doubled over and laughed, and laughed.

Her mother as usual was being so dramatic about everything!

"Thanks Mama...It's a real treat to eat your cooking, but I think this could feed an army!" She wiped the tears from her eyes, and she saw her parents were beaming.

"I guess we shouldn't let this food go to waste." Midori said.

Amu laughed stepping forward and she took a biscuit and bit into it and savored the buttery flavor on her tongue.

Today was going to be eventful. She could feel it.

After that the day was filled with laughter and games. Amu had almost completely forgotten about her leaving to be an apprentice, but the sun had set and the light of the day had disappeared.

Amu took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She looked at her front door where she would leave it for who knows how long...

Midori noticed the slight distressful look on her daughters face and placed a hand on her shoulder.

With a slight squeeze, Midori felt her daughter relax. "It'll be fine Amu...just think of it as a vacation from home. You'll be back in no time."

Her daughter laughed a little as smiled. "Yeah...a vacation that will test my ability on magic."

"That's the spirit honey." Her mother laughed, kissing her lovely daughters forehead. "But I believe it's time for you to go…"

"Mom…" Amu threw herself on her mom in a final hug. Tsumugu came in with Ami and joined the hug fest, the warmth and love from her family.

There were many shed tears, but of prideful joy. Her parents waved goodbye to Amu as she walked away from her parents for the last time until her training was finished. She would be lucky to meet them along her path.

Midori watched her daughter go out of sight and she smiled at Tsumugu, her loving, wonderful husband.

A tug on Tsumugu's shirt let both of them know Ami wanted to ask a question. "Wh-when will Amu-Chi be coming home…?"

Both parents looked at each other with amazement and they each kissed the side of her head. "Soon."

Amu walked away, her body moving on its own. The fairy lamps lit with a white magic illuminating the cracked sidewalk she stared at as she resisted the pull of tears that she did not want to fall. She would see her family again. That was certain.

"Amu." A familiar voice dawned on her ears, and she realized it was her sprites, she cleared her throat.

"Y-yes?" Miki floated in front of her with a scanning type of expression. "You seem out of it…"

Amu blinked and she laughed. "Out of it? No…no way!" Her hands waved away the comment and she continued on, as her mind began to turn to the more pressing matter…how exactly did apprenticing work?

Su sat on her shoulder, her tiny arm pressing against Amu's cheek. "It'll be fine Amu…you have the love of your family inside you, desu. You couldn't see the magic, desu but I saw it pulsing into you, desu."

Her tiny voice seemed loud as she spoke that. Amu's glance went down to her hands and when she concentrated her magic it almost glistened.

"Mama…Papa….Ami…" She saw them all; they had done a family spell. It was very old magic. Where the children were married at young ages and taken away from their parents. Imagine it being like you going to summer camp with a picture of your family, but literally _inside you _so you could never lose it…

Amu looked at the stars in the sky and she smiled when she saw four that shown brighter than the others.

"I'm ready…" She didn't notice the exchanged her chara's had.

Amu walked into the park, but this time; there was no melody to guide her, but she could _feel _the tug of beckoning magic.

Tides of winds whipped Amu's hair around as she walked down the path to where her soon-to-be mentor awaited.

Like Amu had expected he stood at the ready, his hands in his pockets. This time his ears were missing; but the smirk of triumph plain on his face.

"I knew you would come."

"A special being convinced me it was the right thing to do.." Cautiously Amu continued toward Ikuto, the moonlight shinning on his deep blue hair giving his a dangerous yet trusting aura….almost like the dark angel that protects you without giving the enemy mercy. Amu IMMEDIATELY pushed that thought far, far away.

"Do you mean The Guide?" Amu froze, at the knowing tone Ikuto spoke in, for a moment before continuing knowing that she had to trust this cat…even if every instinct in her to turn the other direction and bolt out of there.

"Yes." Something happened, but Amu couldn't be sure. Inside of her it felt that something had broken, and for the first time in a long, long time she felt free.

"You're ready." Ikuto grinned.

Ikuto felt strongly as the last barrier had broken. It was the shackles that kept Amu from being the true Witch she was. From the first time he saw her, he saw the restraining magic's of being a child.

As he was near her, he unfurled that magic without harming her, but some magic had to be vanquished by her, or the family.

Now….now she was at full power and ready.

Ikuto stepped forward and took out the lock and key.

He had put the lock on a chain. "The Humpty lock."

He chanted in an ancient language that Tsukasa himself had sung to him at this age; Sliding the necklace with its pendant over her head.

He held up the key to Amu's eye level, allowing her to visually see the magic within it. "The Dumpty key."

Ikuto let his magic flow into it, as he chanted again this time for his own sake. Though Amu would not understand the words, through the lock she would hear its meaning.

"I Ikuto Tskyomi swear upon the very being that guides us throughout life, to be your Mentor…your teacher, and protector." He paused, creating a moment of silence letting Amu fully comprehend his words. "I take you Amu….of the Hinamori family, and coven under my guardianship until you're training has been completed." Ikuto looked at her straight in the eyes, chanting more of the ancient words, before continuing the vow. "Amu….do you trust me with this responsibility? Will you allow me to nurture your magic so that you may grow into your true self?"

Ikuto watched her careful, for if there were any hesitation…anything at all. Then the bond won't be made. She must have complete and utter resolve and trust with him.

Amu felt power, and magic enveloped the two as he chanted. As she watched him with what was going on, she felt something whisper in her mind; comforting words, promising words.

Nothing else existed, as he spoke. Her body felt weightless, bliss enveloped her, and the butterflies she had assaulting her stomach were slowly dying out.

That's when she heard Ikuto ask her the pressing question. All she had to do was agree…and all will be sealed.

There were no negative thought. She had no doubts. This is exactly where she was supposed to be.

"I accept." Ikuto grinned and he nodded. He brought the key to the lock. With it in place he turned the key and a soft 'click' sounded out as though it were a clap a thunder.

With a burst of light the air was stilled, as the powerful bonding magic threaded itself creating a band of red magic on the left wrist of Ikuto, when she glanced at herself she saw the pulsing band of red magic on her left wrist as well. Faintly a string was connecting the two together.

Time quickened and Amu gasped. "What….is that?"

Ikuto chuckled and he placed the key back in his pocket, starting to leave. "It's called 'Iunctio'; Latin for Connections."

Amu frowned following her new mentor. "And the line…?"

"The line means we are for each other like the Japanese culture…In this case it simply means I can always find you, but…. If the chant is spoken differently it could be used to tie the line to your left pinky to find your other half. Unfortunately in this case I used the chant to create an unbreakable bond till you're finished with your training. Since it's fresh it's visible. If we're ever apart we can find each other. Once it fades, all you have to do is concentrate your magic on your wrist and it'll show itself."

Amu soaked this in and nodded a little training her glance at the ground. So many things were going on… absently touching the Humpty lock she wondered of its importance. "What does the lock do…?"

Ikuto sighed and looked at her with a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "So many questions…you should save some for later."

Amu blushed and looked up at him. "Okay then. Here's a really good question for the present: Where exactly are we going?"

Ikuto chuckled. "That's for you to find out…remember. If something happens, I'll be there to save you." With that, he disappeared.

Amu hung her mouth open. She just got her mentor and he _already _abandoned her!

Amu flared her magic, the feeling felt good...getting her frustrations out like that.

But never in her life had she want to hurt someone so much in her life!

She got an idea and concentrated on her right hand fueling the fire of her hand. Suddenly it turned blue and her hand was warm. Though her hand wasn't burning. Amu narrowed her eyes and threw whatever was in her hand at a tree.

Amu shrieked when a chunk flew off and the rest of the tree was charred. "Wh-what the? What is going on!"

Amu looked at her wrist and then the line… THE LINE

Amu cackled a little bit. "You think you can play this little game of tag? Well…when I find you you'll get a LITTLE sting."

**Well hello everyone! I'm proud at how fast I'm updating though I'm slightly disappointed in the length. I did a good job right? But I do think I did better than the three months it took me just to get out the 7,000 and some odd words in the first chapter. Remember: Read Review and Rainbows need Rain….until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3 Nothing is as it Seems

**Nothing is as it Seems.**

Breathing out a deep breath to relax himself, Ikuto leaned up against the old brick wall of the meeting house as he waited for Amu, his new little apprentice. The night air was cool against his skin, and the moon above was now a calming blue tinge. Washing everything in its calming light. Occasionally there would be the way off howl of a werewolf, or the chirping of a cricket or bat.

"Do you think it was smart to of left her there? Don't you think She'll do something stupid, Nya?" Yoru floated around Ikuto, who wasn't paying much attention. The sprite was trying to keep himself occupied by to little, flips, or crawling all over Ikuto, who in response flicked him off in slight irritation.

"No...she has to learn how to think for herself." He crossed his arms, and stared ahead of him into the dark shadows. "I'm not going to use her as a play toy, like I was. She's going to learn about the bond we have, and possibly learn some control over her magic along the way." Ikuto flitted his glance to Yoru.

"It IS better that being blindfolded, and spun around, and sent to the other side of the city, _then _trying to find where you're supposed to go, Nya." Yoru snickered. "Tsukasa didn't even give you an explanation of what he did!"

"All in all, it _seemed _like he was trying to help me, but in reality he wasn't doing his job. He left me there to take care of myself,_ hoping _I wouldn't die,and when I finally arrived, all battered and exhausted, _he_ was all cozied up in his bed fast asleep. Long enough for me to hex his hair a nice shade of mucus green." Ikuto stated with a point blank stare at nothing in particular, as he recalled the memory.

Yoru snickered. "You're right heheh, that was one of the _best_ pranks you pulled...and you also have to admit though, the way he got you back was _hilarious_, Nya."

Ikuto sighed raising his hand, flicking his sprites nose, for the umpteenth time that night. "Never speak of it again, Yoru."

Squeaking, then whining Yoru rubbed his nose with his giant paws scrunching his face in irritation, and stinging of pain. "Fine, Fine..." After that it was silence, and Ikuto basked in it. He could feel Yoru's irritation but did nothing to stop it. If Yoru wanted entertainment, it had to be of his own effort. Yoru whined again. 'Pacing' back and forth in the air, not knowing what to do with himself.

Ikuto let a ghost of a smile hover on his lips as he sensed his sprites apparent boredom.

"I'm gonna go see if there's anything fun to do nearby." He grumbled, and with out so much as a goodbye, the sprite left Ikuto behind.

The new mentor didn't really mind it that much, Yoru wasn't really _bound _to him to stay by his side. As long as Ikuto didn't need him, the street-cat sprite could very well do whatever he wanted in his free time. Ikuto wasn't his parent, so he wasn't responsible for his actions.

Ikuto decided it was time to check up on Amu, reaching out with his magic, in order to sense the progress that she had. Her energy seemed to be getting closer...and it flared with uncontrolled raw power. It wasn't necessarily bad...but nor was it good. Amu was more of a target like that, but she should be fine. That is if she wasn't a trouble magnet.

A smirk did play at the edges of his lips at her blank affinity, that was very rare to be so open about magic. She could so easily succumb to any type of magic as long as she was exposed to it. Dark, light. Witches, and wizards wouldn't dare get on her bad side. It was something that they shared. They're magic was borne from the same Magic.

Ikuto reached out further to sense on whether or not she was progressing in the trust part of this exorcise. Ikuto cursed under his breath, because she was too far away. That method wasn't going to work at the moment. Frustration built up inside off him, and with him, his magic flared. Ikuto breathed in deep, then let it out slowly.

If he wasn't controlled, then things would end badly. He needed calm. If things progressed the way he hoped, Amu would master her magic without any kinks.

He sure hoped she wasn't a trouble magnet.

* * *

><p>Amu followed the red line, and she cackled to herself, the fire ball that she had used sent such a thrill through her...she could only think of so many ways to use it again. The electrifying thrill that was shot though her was completely unbelievable! Pure excitement, and pleasure raced in her very veins from just a <em>spell<em>. That was something she wanted to feel more! "Once I find him, I'll use the fireball and blast that-"

"AMU." Miki scolded. "Try thinking of this as a lesson! He IS your mentor." The blue sprite flew in front of her nose a scolding frown on her small little face, and Amu averted her gaze. Reminding herself of the mission she was on. This magic use couldn't of affected her mood this much could it? Then again, it was Ikuto's fault she was acting like this in the first place.

"What kind of stupid lesson would this be? 'Abandon your new apprentice to fend for themselves'?" Amu paused as she thought about it and laughed humorlessly, the aftershocks of the magic still sending delightful shocks through her at unexpected moments. "Yeah! That's a catchy lesson! Let's have a contest to see who the survival of the fittest is!" Amu fumed, she felt it with her magic as well...it felt nice to know that her magic agreed with her.

"Now, Now Amu. There's no need for sarcasm-" The cheerleader Sprite patted the side of her head, only increasing Amu's frustration, her buzz quickly forgotten.

"Quiet Ran. I don't need another annoying voice in my ear." Amu snapped. Each of her sprites look scared at how Amu was being, which caused Amu to double take. Quickly, she recanted the ingredients for a cure of the flu in a potion her mother had taught her, relaxing herself, as well as calming down her magic. She hid her face from her sprites, her bangs hanging low over her nose.

"I'm...sorry guys. I didn't mean to act like that to you guys...it's just hard doing stuff like this...I-I've never done it before."

Dia patted her shoulder. "It's alright Amu...you're going to experience new things. Some may be nice...some may be not so nice...but it's all to help you grow and shine." Dia used her soft, and calming voice that helped Amu calm even more. She smiled and looked at her sprites, rubbing away the faint tears that had formed on the rims of her eyes.

"Thanks, Dia."Amu sniffed a little, Dia smiled in response. Amu huffed with a renewed determination continuing to follow the red trail.

Amu trained her glance on the line, that seemingly floated in mid air. When a breeze came it moved slightly, as thought it were actual cloth. Following it wouldn't be hard.

Soon, Amu was deep in the city. People were still bustling to and fro, as though it weren't in the dead of night, Witches and wizards flew every which away going to wherever they were headed. The occasional arcade was active with kids playing the magically powered machines, that unlike humans, never coned your money off of you. (Even though bets were made quite often in there.) The occasional push and shove were common between the fellow gamers in there as they joked about their skills, for a moment Amu was envious, then remembered WHY she didn't play games like that. One: She sucked at them. Two: The games now a-days were just plain awful and stupid.

"Some people just don't have lives..." Amu muttered. She noticed that there was a turn coming up, but sat on a bench to relax her aching feet. Any more walking and she won't be able to use these shoes.

Amu gazed into nothingness, allowing herself to drift in thought, not particularly thinking of anything in particular. Amu didn't know how long she sat there, but it was nice to have a tiny bit of time to just veg. Then again, why was it that she was in such a hurry anyway? It wasn't like Ikuto needed her ASAP. He just left her there with her own devices and a mountain of clues.

The temperature changed a little after a while, and Amu looked up to see Tadase sitting beside her, as though he had been there the whole time. "Hey, Amu." He said softly.

Amu smiled back at her ghostly friend. "Hey, Tadase." They sat in silence, simply basking in each others company, before Tadase decided to break the silence. "I see that you have a mentor." Tadase was staring at Amu's wrist where the bond was, his expression was blank, but his eyes held a storm of masked emotions that Amu couldn't quite point out. Amu covered her wrist stuttering in embarrassment at now having to explain herself. "O-oh...um..yeah. I guess I have."

The young witch looked around trying to focus on something to get her attention away from the scrutinizing eyes of her friend. Tadase sighed, his eyes unfocused as he seemed to be in deep thought. What was wrong with Tadase? He rarely let his emotions go wild like this.

Kiseki flew up and gave her his won scrutinizing glance, then went to his 'subjects' over a sprite meeting that they would be having in two weeks time. Miki looked utterly infatuated, while Ran was bouncing all around in excitement. Dia and Su were smiling at the energy of the group.

It was good that her sprites were conversing with the other sprites than keeping to themselves. (For the first month or two within their birth they had only talked and played amongst the four of them. Though, Rain being the more eccentric of the four had taken initiative by befriending Kiseki withing the first week of her birth, but that was as far as it went for a while.)

It was about a minute before Tadase decided to speak again. "I wish I were alive..." Amu widened her eyes, and opened her mouth to try and comfort Tadase, who held up his hand to stop her, a sad smile on him. "I wish I were alive, so that I can help you be the best witch that you can be...but I can't. And that's all there is to it."

"Tada-" Tadase stood up with a huff and looked far away. "I think...I'll go for a walk. You go and do whatever you need to Amu. While you can." With a wave, and a smile with closed eyes he dispersed to whatever destination he thought was appropriate. For a few moments, Amu couldn't speak. She stared at the space where her best friend had just been standing. _Is this really worth it? Am I doing the right thing? I should've said something to try and-_

"Amu-chan," Su said, sounding worried, "You're hands-" Amu startled, unclenched her hands to feel the sting of cut skin, a hiss made it's way out of Amu's lips and she blew on her palms softly to dull the pain.

"It's fine now Su. Thanks for worrying." Amu laughed it off. Kiseki looked at everyone, giving a grand (but cut short by Ran) speach and left to go in search of his human...well, ghost.

Amu giggled a little bit at the kingly sprite and strode in the direction that the red line led off to. "Off we go then!" She laughed again, trying to come across as happy and chipper..while on the inside she was worried sick about her dear friend.

Would it be impossible for Tadase to move on and be happy? What was going to happen to him? What if he never moved on? She kept on forward, and thought she was hearing something behind her, but she didn't pay it any mind still brooding on her worry for Tadase, her eyes unfocused no longer even trained on the line of red legs on complete autopilot.

"Amu look out-"

"Your heading straight for a-"

"Amu-"

"Wait-"

Since it didn't occur to her to try and pay any attention to her sprites as she brooded on what she was going to do about her friend, her pace only quickened, causing her to plow straight into a brick wall at full force, head first.

For a couple of long seconds there was no pain, slowly comprehension was being made, she noticed that her head was throbbing and harsh burning on her skull, right around her forehead to be exact. There was a groaning sound, but Amu couldn't tell where or who was making it. As her consciousness began to process the situation and _pay attention _to what was going on, it was then that it dawned on her that it was her, who made that noise.

Amu turned around, placing her back on the wall and slid into a sitting position, holding her head and rocking slightly back and forth trying to ease the pain. What she wouldn't do for a pain-reliever potion at that moment. Amu then noticed that her world had stopped spinning, and her head injury was causing so much pain it was making her, very, _very_ nauseous.

The cries of her sprites were loud, and made her head ache. "Guys-" They didn't hear her whisper. "Guys-" She said a little louder. Still, they didn't let up on wanting to see if she was okay, by being their loud mouth selves, it also didn't help that their voices were high pitched, and shot right through her head only causing more pain.

So, In order for her to _not _blow up at her friends she staggered slightly to her feet, and brushed the pink locks out of her face, and straightened. With a slow deliberate movement of her injured head she located the direction of the red line, and began to walk away.

On the outside she was as calm as calm could be, but on the inside, she was plotting many deaths, be that they passed on, or not.

* * *

><p>Ikuto pushed himself off the wall, and began to stretch his legs a little. His little apprentice really didn't know what to do with herself. At times Ikuto thought it would been simpler just to take her here himself. Ikuto shook his head and leaned up against a nearby tree. The point of this lesson was to trust the bond to lead them to the other no matter what, or how long it took.<p>

Ikuto chuckled to himself to find as he had watched her that she had somehow managed to be so oblivious that she had managed to well acquaintance her head to a solid wall. As soon as she managed to make her way here, he would heal her of course with the proper incantation and pain-relieving potion. But then again, he could just leave her to her own devices and teach her to just pay attention.

Ikuto contemplated with himself some more, but decided against that approach since the point was to create TRUST between him and Amu. Having her go through unnecessary pain would be counterproductive in that mode of thinking.

"Ikuto-Nii-san." Without looking behind him, Ikuto chuckled.

"Tadase." The ghost of his former friend looked back wearily at him, as always in his nightclothes from when his human body no longer was able to handle life.

"Ikuto-nii-san," His eyes trained on his wrist with the visible bond on it. "You're a Mentor now...so I must assume that Amu is your apprentice?" There was no joking tome in the kids voice, and Ikuto smirked at his bold, and correct assumption. Ikuto thought about blatantly lying to him, but then again, he WAS dead so where was the worry in sharing the little secret?

"You're assumption is correct little Prince." Tadase glared at Ikuto and the ghost walked briskly up to him looking up to him sternly and with calculation in his strong gaze. So much different from when he had been alive. "Why?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" He smirked and turned away from the ghost and began to walk towards the building. "Amu has a lot of power. She needs to learn to be able to control it. I know how to teach her how. If anyone else had become her mentor, they would've been to scared of her to do any good, or of taught her to use her power for the wrong purpose."

Tadase gnashed his teeth, and shook with anger, his energy spiking, making the air cold. "But you did not have to go to such lengths as to not _warn _her of the dangers of being a witch. You must of tricked her into thinking this was just like a class in school! It isn't like that, but she doesn't even realize the great responsibility she now has! For all I know YOU could be the one taking advantage of her...or maybe, just _hand her over_ to those who _would_."

Ikuto chuckled and sighed at all of his worries. Really, where did he come up with this stuff? Though he wasn't too far from the truth of the horrid possibilities of what could've happened to Amu, and what exactly she thought she had gotten herself into. Not a lot of people do at such a young age.

"Tadase, she's just a kid. She has many things to worry about, but right now the number one problem for her is to be able to trust me." Ikuto said in an authoritative tone, then it became slightly harsh, "It's not like her apprenticeship has anything to do with you anyway. You're just a ghost to stubborn to move on." Ikuto watched the ghost flinch to his cruel words, but there simply wasn't a need to sugar-coat everything. Ikuto would tell Amu the dangers once she was ready. At the moment she was still developing her trust towards him, this was the most crucial part of the process at the moment and he couldn't worry himself over the secrets he was going to have to inform her of.

Ikuto felt the stress building, but he decided not to let that bother him. "You still have time Tadase, go play for once. Don't worry about the harshness of the world. You may have been given the short end of the stick and died to early, but you can at least still be a kid for a little while longer before moving on." Ikuto shooed him away with a wave of his hand, but Tadase didn't budge, his eyes glowed with determination.

"Ikuto-Nii-San, I hope you're right." Tadase faded heading towards another destination.

Ikuto let his gaze linger on the place where his former friend had been a moment before, and chuckled shaking his head. "Tadase is digging into more trouble than he realizes."

* * *

><p>Amu winced as she jarred her head from moving it to fast in order to dodge a reckless skateboarder, who didn't so much as give warning of his moronic actions.<p>

"_Really_! Who skateboards in the _nighttime!" _Amu shouted at the retreating back of the boy. Gently, the young apprentice placed a tentative hand on front of her head where a slight amount of dried blood flaked off, onto her fingers. She grimaced. "There's no way I did this with just hitting a _wall_."

The four chara's each exchanged worried glances, all of them knew exactly how distracted Amu was when she practically ran headfirst into that wall, and with Amu, nothing was impossible for her, she knew this, thus ignored the looks.

"It's all Ikuto's fault..." Amu sighed out and as if that solved all of her problem. A shiver travled down her spine so she rubbed the sides of her arms in the chill of the air. "I _should _be in a nice warm-" Amu saw light glint off an object, like something was moving, she looked in the direction she saw it from and her gaze only met with bushes, whose leaves refused to brown.

Still in the same position Amu stayed as still as possibly, trying to see if the glint of light would appear again.

Again there was a glint of light after a couple of minutes. She took a couple of small steps forward, and strained her neck forward, then something-no SOMEONE fell out off the bushes tied in chains. This man seemed to be in his twenties with brownish..maybe a very stretched version of a shade of pumpkin color? He had a pair of wire rimmed glasses, and his hair was long enough to be in quite a bit of disarray in his position, or perhaps he hadn't even brushed his hair at all today?

"Is-is he dead...?" Ran said tentative, and lowered to where she touched the cheek of the unconscious person. When Ran did so, the man's eyes opened automatically, at first they were drowsy, then confused, looking around and spotted Amu his eyes trying to focus on her.

"Um, you, witch apprentice, could you tell me where exactly I am?" His tone of voice was slightly humorous, almost as though he were trying not laugh, but there also was a hint of annoyance that struck in it. Apparently he wasn't as sleepy as he looked.

Quickly, Amu looked at the nearest street sign. "Um...Akibetsu Avenue, North East." For a moment the mystery man looked as though he were having a hard time processing that bit of information then out of no where he cackled then tried to wriggle out of his constraints.

"Well...it seems that my adversaries wanted me to be restrained and out of the way, but not to far from my home. It makes me wonder how long I was asleep. Apparently deep enough and long enough to be unconscious through this..." As he spoke to himself, he managed to free one of his hands. He snapped his thumb and middle finger breathing out an incantation, a pale gray light encompassed the chain, and the steel transfigured into a limp wet noodle and when that was done, and also satisfied that the spell had worked he easily broke it into pieces.

"Well, you know what they say, 'Don't think the worst of things where there's something good in the mix.' I wonder who said that?" The orange haired man took out his wan and banished the remaining bits of noodle. He hooked it back in the holster on his arm, and tried to fix his ruffled hair. 'Try' being the main word in that sentence.

All the while, Amu couldn't think of a single sane word for this man. How could he sleep through...this? She tried to contemplate on what exactly this man was doing, when he held out his hand to her. She looked from the hand to the man a little confused on why he was offering it.

"I apologize for that little scene...my name is Yuu Nikaidou." Amu shook his hand very slowly, then took her hand back trying to be polite and _not_ wipe her hand, and promising herself to rid of whatever grime she had on her hand and wash it away.

"My name is Amu, Amu Hinamori." Her smile was so obviously fake that Amu cursed herself for not mastering the art of masks. Inside her thoughts she now wished she hadn't of even attempted the weak act. For some odd reason the man, Yuu Nikaidou, didn't even seem to notice as he looked her up and down thoroughly with a curious expression.

"Ah, I see...so, Himamori, I think according to your contract you're heading in same direction as I am." He smiled down at Amu, placing his hands in the pale-brown trench coat he wore.

"It's Hi_na_mori, and how can be so sure?" She put up her outer character and gave him a skeptical glance, meanwhile on the inside she was panicking beyond reason. Hoping that this strange _Yuu Nikaidou_ wouldn't stay around to long. She may not be good at masks, but facades and persona's was something she had a good handle on when she could handle it.

Nikaidou returned the stare, with a more humorous one he smirked and chuckled, then he began to walk in the direction her line was headed. Amu startled, and took a step back, but then began to follow the strange man muttering something about insanity.

She continued to think about how if Ikuto hadn't of left her alone, about how much easier her life would be.

* * *

><p>Little did the young apprentice realize that Yuu Nikaidou was watching her from the corner of his eyes, smirking at what he saw. He felt her magic out sliding through the gaps and concentrated and cast his magic on her, planting feelings inside of her. Shaping the spell to the exact desire he intend, as was ordered by his employer.<p>

Once he was done casting, he felt the girl's energy spark, and that was the sign that the compulsion was doing it's job. It was only a matter of time. Even her magic was glowing with growing rage. Right now was the perfect time for her anger to grow, and have them do as she was expected. Now all he had to do was push her in the right direction.

"So, whose your Mentor?" Yuu noticed the scowl that grew on his victims face and he chuckled. "I take it that he doesn't have a great personality?" Yuu was testing the anger that was growing on the inside of Amu. He needed to test out the strength of the charm that was growing inside of her.

"My _mentor _ abandoned me to figure out how to find me _after _he promised to tell me what I wanted to know. Before that he tricked me into making the decision of becoming an apprentice _before_ the 'Guide' set me on my path. He's manipulative, and I am _going _to get back at him." Amu had clenched her hands against her sides, and her sprites were cowering from her, afraid of what she was going to do, the green one seemed a little more scared than the others, but she hovered in the space between the two magic wielders. How odd.

"I'm sure it isn't as bad as you make it seem. Perhaps there's a meaning to his madness." As long as he pretended to be the responsible adult he wouldn't be suspicious. As long as things like this continued to progress things like this, he might be able to sever all trust between the two. The green sprite nodded a little and tried to say something, but was cut off the the pink haired girl.

"Believe what you want, but it's the truth..." She muttered between clenched teeth, and Nikaidou grinned within himself. This could be _very _fun to watch.

The green sprite cocked her little head at all of this and she pursed her lips debating visibly debating on something. Yuu couldn't help but smile, this little sprite was so very easy to read. With a nod of her capped head she flew beside him, giving a small curtsy as she introduced herself. "I am Su. It's nice to meet you, Nikaidou-san, Desu."

Yuu looked at her from head to tow determining if he should interact with her. Though it _would _be interesting to see the type of personality that this seemingly kind sprite had. "Nice to meet you." Yuu spoke kindly even though he wasn't very fond of speaking to sprites. This was purely for his own observation, nothing more.

"How is it that you came to being tied up in a bush, Desu." Su, persisted, but Yuu schooled his deteriorating expression and laughed rubbing the back of his head. "I actually haven't a clue." That was a lie, but it was best to keep to the story he had developed for himself.

"You must be a deep, deep sleeper, Desu." The little cook of a sprite said cheerfully. "Who knows what would've happened if you had woken up. They might've hurt you."

Yuu double took coming to a complete stop. "What? Why would you think that?"

Su looked at him and patted his cheek, for some reason irritating did not spring from the touch. "Because it would be bad if you were hurt from those bad men who tied you up."

She sat on his shoulder and continued to converse with him. It was...nice to have someone worry about him like that, but he had to remember what his job was, he couldn't get TOO close to them before the operation was set into motion.

* * *

><p>Ikuto frowned when he felt that Amu was near another wizard. The magical signature was a little foreign to him, but when he thought about it, and honed in on the signature, there was no doubt in his mind on who it was. Something bad was going to happen. He was ready though, things like this weren't uncommon and who said a little excitement was unhealthy?<p>

The wind picked up, the anticipation rising and the air held a suspense that was thick like mud, it was then he noticed the outline of Amu, and another person beside her. Her sprites flew out at top speed, and stopped in front of him, motioning wildly about something that was the matter with Amu. Each of them feared about the sudden change in attitude, but Ikuto raised a hand to quiet them.

Slowly they did and Ikuto motioned them away. Reluctantly they did so, when Amu came into sight her face contorting into a rage equivalent of a lightning storm, screaming, "OH, and now you've taken my Sprites too? I've had it with you!"

A burst of mad energy and magic focused, surging, and curling around Amu's hand creating a ball of destructive energy. Ikuto knew that if that touched him, he would be in a world of hurt, so he decided to go for a course of action to teach the man beside her who was running the show, as well as where Amu's proper place lied.

Ikuto focused his own magic, casting silent and quick speed spell so he could do what was needed without hopefully getting harmed TOO badly, preferably not at all. With Amu's state it should make things easy since she wasn't really in her right mind.

Just as he finished his incantation, the blazing white fireball left Amu's hand in a fierce pitch that left a backlash of wind, the fierceness of a wild animal in her eyes, intent on his death.

Ikuto smirked, easily conjuring a counter attack dispersing the fireball into nothingness; only infuriating Amu further.

Ikuto now took a proper look at the mystery man, and sneered in contempt as he only NOW recognized this man as, Yuu Nikaidou, smirking in triumph. This man was the lapdog of the organization Easter. If he was here that isn't a good sign. It would also explain all the Dark Sprites in the area lately.

Fortunately, he was about to burst the guys bubble. He smirked taking a slingle step forward before moving with such swiftness even a vampire would be proud, he appeared in front of Amu; the Dumpty key in hand.

With a conversational tone, he spoke to the pink haired Demoness, "It seems you need to be taught about control Amu. I guess I'll have to teach you how to use your magic responsibly." He placed the key in it's respective hole and turned it to the left, a loud, resounding distinct click came from it. It was a sound held with disappointment, and coldness. Unlike the first time he had turned his key when the click was filled with pride. "But for now, you don't deserve to use it."

Amu struggled to get away, but it was useless, for as the key turned home the lock shined brightly with the Amu's magic, locked away from her, it now, no longer available for her to use.

"Wh-what did you do!" She screeched and went to strike with her hands, like a feral animal. Her eyes were filled with brutal hatred wild, uncontrolled. There was so much intent for murder in them, it was when Ikuto knew what was wrong with her.

Ikuto sighed, simply side stepping, and backing away from Amu's hostility. He then cast a binding spell to make Amu stay still, for her safety and his. Even though she was bound, she struggled and yelled to be released, out of slight annoyance Ikuto also cast a silencing spell; with a slight sigh of relief he turned to Nikaidou his face a mask of a dark expression. "Why did you place such a strong compulsion charm on her?"

The man's eyebrows quirked, and a corner of his lips rose. "How did you know?"

Ikuto shrugged, now coming off as aloof, and cool, controlling his temper to the best of his ability. "Even though I may not be that close to her yet, I still recognize when that particular spell is being used. Your plan failed, and I'm still here. Now I suggest you leave." The tone of the young man's voice was calm, low, but highly threatening. Ikuto had half a mind, and the right, to kill this man where he stood. Ikuto did not portray these feelings, simply going for a stoic look as he stared down the perpetrator in front of him.

Niaihou shook head simply shrugged with a lopsided grin. Ikuto narrowed his eyes. What was he thinking? What was the plan if it wasn't to murder him?

"My plan hasn't failed yet Ikuto. The more she hates you, the less trust she has in you." Nikaidou grinned and turned to walk away, then he threw over his shoulder, "I was also was told to tell you, by a certain someone, that Easter is planning on trying to act on operation Embryo again. I didn't want to tell you, but this person said you needed to know, and was very convincing on the reasoning behind telling you." A couple of steps later he disappeared from sight, holoing wherever his destination was. 'Certain Someone'...? Who in the Nine Hells could that _possibly _be.

Ikuto sighed trying not to dwell on unnecessary things, at least, unnecessary at the present moment, and looked at Amu who was still fighting the spells he had cast on her. It was now or never, so he stepped forward towards her. With one hand he reached out and placed a hand over her eyes, and slipped his consciousness in her mind to reverse the damage that had been done.

Ikuto now felt memories and thoughts wash over him as he wafted through her mind, it cluttered with many, many things, like blind hatred and plots, creatively he might add, to kill him. Normally he could just dispel it without having to enter the orifice of her mind, but he felt that this one was going to be a challenge and needed to be delt with in person.

As he searched he came across the memory of the guide. From beginning to end he watched her vision, and he felt appalled on what the Guide had told her. _Dark will _harm? Ikuto furiously thought to himself, then thought again. _The Guide never would say anything prejiduce against the Dark or the Light. They each held balance to each other! None was good, nor evil. _Who ever this was, it _wasn't _the Guide that allowed us to start the magical development journey. This impostor was _manipulating_ a young child.

Something was majorly amiss here, he just knew it, but Ikuto had other things to worry about. Again, he set out on his quest which was short lived as he found the parasite that was lodged within her. It glowed with twisted hatred and anger. Ikuto grimaced, and then a growl tore from his throat when he realized that this hex wasn't just simple hatred. This was was the pure feeling of wanting to destroy anything dark. _Well that explains the reason of the strength behind it's planting. _Amu had fell victim to not to a hex, but a _ curse_, but thankfully this particular curse could be solved easily. It also even explained why she was attacking him. Even though he could use both Light and Dark magic, he leaned more to the liking of Dark. It matched who he was.

For a few moments he thought about a safe way to remove this curse, when an idea struck him. He would make it to where Easter would _never_ be able to make her their weapon. He would change her to where she had the _choice_ of course...with a bit of a compulsion to stay on _ his _side of things, since it would be safer that way. It wouldn't be strong, oh no, but it would still be there.

Ikuto raised his hand and began a course of spells, Latin streaming from his lips, willing the curse to change and morph into something new.

* * *

><p>Yoru wandered back over to the meeting house, even more bored than he had been before. What he saw only made him a little more exasperated. It was clear his human was deep in magic casting so there was no way he was going to find any fun from him. What was he supposed to frickin' do now?<p>

The street cat Sprite looked around in disinterest and then saw four sprites hovering around Amu with personified fear, and worry. He shrugged, perhaps they would be good conversationalists. "What's the matter, why the long faces, Nya?"

Each of the sprites with equal surprise, looking in his general direction. Their color schemes kinda hurt to look at with the close to neon colors they wore, but he still watched them expectantly cocking his head a little.

The pink one flew over to him first and examined him with slight enthusiasm. "You must be Amu's Mentor's Sprite." She smile, but he noticed it was strange, and her voice shook a little. Someone who looked like a cheer-leader with a pink obsession should normally be peppy...right? Well, he _could _be right, well, might as well as get introductions out of the way.

"I'm Yoru, Nya. And you are...?" Like a switch her expression changed to that of bubbles, and bunnies. "My name is Ran! It's nice to meet you Yoru!"

Yoru chuckled to himself. That was more like it, "And the others...?" Ran nodded and pointed to the blue one. "That ones Miki." Miki, waved half hearted wave, and Yoru nodded for her to continue. Ran then pointed to the green one. "Su." She smiled more convincingly and flew over to Yoru. "It's nice to meet you, Desu." Yoru chuckled, she reminded him of sweets, if her outfit was anything to go by. The last one Ran pointed to was a gold one. "And this is Dia." Dia was the most calm one and nodded, but didn't say anything.

Su looked over at Amu again. "Is Amu going to be okay, Desu?" Yoru cocked his head to think about it. It wasn't as though the witchling _wasn't _going to be okay, but perhaps these four needed a bit more encouragement?

"Yeah, if Ikuto is taking the time to take care of her, then she'll be fine no problem, Nya." Even with his reassurance, they looked worried, but visibly each one looked better. It was a start.

Yoru wandered over to his human to see just how deep he was in, and then saw that his eyes were closed. He almost NEVER closed them. Yoru tried to get closer to the blue-haired-wonder, but was repelled. _He's in so deep he put up wards around himself. What exactly did this stupid girl get into?_ This was just wrong! No offense to Ikuto, but they cold be there for hours.

"Might as well get ourselves comfortable, we could be here for a while, Nya." The four brightly colored sprites exchanged worried glances.

* * *

><p>Time was irrelevant inside the mind, but Ikuto was sure that he had been there for a good amount; when he slipped back out of her conscious, the sky was already beginning to turn gray with light. Ikuto sighed, and gave Amu a once over.<p>

At some point she had lost consciousness, but was still in place by the binds. He sighed again this time, feeling his power mull through him. The magic felt good to use. Though the buzz was nice, he pushed it away to concentrate.

Waving his hand, mumbling a spell the invisible bonds were release. Since she WAS unconscious, he had to catch her from falling onto the dirty ground. "Alright. Time for bed." He muttered, placing his arms under her legs, and shoulders. Ikuto held her carefully in his arms like a bride. Of course they could've holo-ed inside, or levitated her, into the building. But where would the fun be in that?

When Amu woke up, hopefully unaware of trying to mutilate him, he would go into further explanation of the things that needed to progress into the future, and the job she would soon take over with him.

After that, he would find them a new place to stay so that her training could commence. With what she was going to go through, she needed all the help she could get- with out many distractions.

Ikuto didn't pass anyone inside the meeting house, and for that he was grateful. The last thing he needed was to explain was his new apprentice being unconscious, magic sealed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yoru was listening to all the poor sprites, spout out their worries. Visibly his patience was wearing thin, but he could feel for them. Ikuto had stuff like this happen to him a lot when he was an apprentice. A lot more than the normal morally right, but Ikuto learned how to protect himself. He learned very quickly that the world looked down on dark magic, but no matter how hard they try, the Light can't ever smother the dark, because once they think they have succeeded, they just see they've cast another shadow.<p>

**Hey guys! I'm am terribly majorly ubor sorry for yet another late update on HM, writing these kinds of chapters takes time, especially since the length is something I'm not used to doing, but am determined in mastering!**

** Perhaps the next one will be longer...who knows. But I'm really proud of how this chapter came out...if you find any problems with grammar, or fluency ect, pleease inform me! I really would appreciate it~ and I'll try to update sooner. **

**Remember: Read Review and Rainbows Need Rain!** Till next time! ** **


End file.
